Unparalleled In Your World
by InvisibleShadowhunter
Summary: Following her mother's death, Tohru gets in a accident but fate changes its coarse, thanks to a red beaded bracelet her mother gave to her as a child. She wakes up in a paralleled world full of gods/descendants from the Japanese mythology. Two cousin rivalries by the names of Yuki and Kyo will open their hearts to Tohru and protect her at all cost. How will her destiny prevail?
1. Was It All A Dream?

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket or any of the characters. **

* * *

"_They say you're a __**monster**__…_

…_and that you're __**worse**__ than the previous king._

_You have the whole__** universe**__ in the palm of your hand…_

…_with the__** power**__ of the sacred firebird to guide you._

_And __**yet**__…_

_You expect to see everyone __**tremble**__ in your sight…_

_Because of this __**fearsome **__picture you paint of yourself._

_Don't be __**doleful**__, my king… _

_for it is __**I**__ who does not fear you like the others."_

"_You should fear me." The king advised, as he attempted to outstare her with those intense orange-reddish eyes of his._

"_I'm not afraid of you... therefore, I have nothing left to lose." She declared, while clutching the red beaded bracelet around her wrist._

_His glaze shifted from her face to the bracelet on her wrist. After a moment of silence, he glanced back at her and snickered under the influence of stare. "You speak as if you're familiar with me. Have we met before?"_

"_Perhaps, I'm stepping out of line… How can I not when you've deceit others including yourself?" She mentioned with a sorrowful expression clouding her big brown eyes. "I've watched you surrender yourself speeches and run away due to some lies."_

_He circled around her with his arms neatly folded behind his backside and observed her every movement. "I advise you silence that pretty little mouth of yours before you perceive how horrifying, I can be… goddess of love."_

_The king grabbed the women by her shoulders, then he held her chin in his fingers and slid his thumb against the lower part of her lip. Subsequently, he forced the women to look deep into his eyes. "Then again… Are you even a goddess?"_

"_This maiden does have a name, my king." She clarified after removing her chin from his grasp._

_He raised a curious brow at her, despite the impoliteness she proceeded to dishonor him by._

"_What's your name, maiden?" He asked._

"_My name is Tohru Honda..."_

_**Unparalleled to Your World**_

_**Chapter 1 – Was it all a dream?**_

**05:30AM**

The day started off beautiful prior to the retro alarm clock _beeping_ in Tohru's roof terrace apartment that morning. Tohru tapped the end button as she sat up in bed to stretch. She fought back a yawn that tried to escape, then she raised her arms above her head.

"Oh! I have to get ready for work," Tohru exclaimed cheerfully and leaped out of bed.

The brunette stopped and glanced at the photo frame on her nightstand beside by her bed. "Good morning, mom. I won't forget to pay my respects to you before I go into work today." She respectfully bowed, before rushing towards the bathroom to clean herself up and change her clothes.

It been two years since Tohru's mom passed away in a car accident. All she had left of her mother was the photo display on her nightstand and a red beaded bracelet she made for her when Tohru was still a young girl. The brunette continued to be carefree, despite how lonely it's been being on her own with barely any family or friends to count on.

After Tohru finished cleaning herself up, she grabbed a piece of fruit out of the fruit basket on the table for breakfast, and took her traveling bag off the coat rack, then proceed to run out the front door.

"I don't think I forgot anything… Mom, I'm leaving you to tend to the house." She shouted behind her after closing the door and locking it.

Tohru walked down the stairs leading out of her roof terrace apartment. First, she needed to pay her mom a visit at the cemetery in Mount Koya before going to work at her day job the supermarket. Although, she couldn't live a luxurious life, the brunette worked two jobs to make ends meet at the age of 21. Due to her personality, she wasn't afraid or never gave up no matter how bad the situation got.

The brunette drove her car through the forest in Wakayama surrounding Mount Koya which was twenty-two minutes away from where she where she worked. Mount Koya was a sacred mountain and temple complex with the largest cemetery in all Japan. The final half of the trip was a slow climb up into the mountains. Of course, Tohru didn't care what it took to get there. After all, this was the two-year anniversary since her mother passed away.

"Almost there, mom!" Tohru exclaimed as she finally made it up to the top.

It didn't take long to seek out her mother's tombstone after her arrival. She set down a pair of pretty white flowers beside her mother's grave. Shortly after that, she kneeled on the ground, pressed her palms together out of respect and bowed her head down in front of her mother's tombstone.

"I'm here, mom… Hope I didn't keep you waiting long." She added. "I can't believe it's been two years since you passed away in May. If you're wondering how I'm doing… well… I'm doing great! I still work at the supermarket and I clean out offices at night too. Don't worry though, I have enough money and food to survive on. You raised me into be the capable young woman I am today." Tohru whimpered, as her eyes swelled up with tears. "Thank you for putting up with me all this time."

After some time of pouring her eyes out, Tohru wiped her tears away and stood up on her own two feet again. However, her eyes widen once she noticed how late it was getting. "AAA! I'm gonna to be later for work! I must go, mom… be back soon!"

Tohru hurried off in the opposite direction of the entrance she climbed up from. Nevertheless, she had no clue what was about to transpire.

The brunette rapidly blinked at her surroundings once she realized how lost she was when she arrived halfway through a bridge high up in the mountains.

"Wait… This isn't the right direction!" She shouted for the whole world to hear.

"Okay! Take an easy… Maybe if I carefully turn around, I can go back in the direction I came from." She exhaled, calmly before turning around and wobbling in the other direction.

Step by step, Tohru took until her foot broke through the cracks of an open plank on the bridge. "ACK!" She yelped as she held on to the flooring. Her body couldn't withstand the bridge any longer, so she fell right through the hole she made with her foot and plummeted through the sky descended to her death.

"EEEEP! YAARGHH!"

It seemed like the end at first, but then Tohru's bracelet started to really glow. She suddenly disappeared without a trace in midair.

**A Parallel Universe – Earth Realm's Temple**

The earthly god fanned himself with one of his many elegant fans as he gazed outside the window of his cozy temple. He pressed his elbow on the coffee table and propped his chin on top of his fist with a smile curving his lips. "What a beautiful day it is." Shigure breathed out, when the breeze brushed up against his handsome face.

"Yuki… don't you want to accompany me at the heavenly realm today?"

"I rather die." The sea and storm god uttered out with an empty expression on his charmingly handsome face.

Yuki flipped through the pages of his favorite book when he overheard Shigure drastically sigh in the background at the remark he made on the other side of the room.

"MMM, how dreadful." He said. "How much longer do you plan to hide behind these 4 walls, hm…? Another hundred years, perhaps?"

"Whatever it takes… I refuse to go back to that treacherous place you call the heavenly realm," Yuki stated.

"Oh, my," Shigure gasped with his hand on his chest. "I don't think my ears can withstand what I'm hearing out of your mouth any longer."

Yuki frustratedly stood up and dropped his book on the sofa as he balled up both his fist. "STAND DOWN OR I'M CUTTING YOU OFF."

The earth god shrugged with a nonchalant smirk on his face. "I'm only expressing my utmost opinion, young master."

Before Shigure could speak another word, he peeped a small petite figure falling from the sky out the corner of his eyes.

Due to this, his eyes widen in shock at the scene in front of him "What… a girl?"

"What are you talking about," Yuki questioned as he rushed over to the window and peered outside too. The sea and storm god only saw a small glimpse of the girl before her body splashed into the river.

"Oh, dear… This isn't good," Shigure mumbled to himself.

Immediately, Yuki shifted himself from the temple to the river in order to rescue the girl from drowning. He swam underwater until he saw her at closer distance and continued to swim around the range of her body. "_She's not immortal… so a human, maybe?_" The sea god sensed, when quickly examining her. Finally, he wrapped his around her small body frame and shifted them back inside the temple.

The sea and storm god laid the brunette's unconscious wet body on the dry floor. Her face was pale, she blue lips and her chest was still. Because of this, he feared that he couldn't save her in time.

"I see you caught yourself a human maiden," Shigure mentioned, curiously. "But how in the world did she end up in my realm?"

"I don't know," Yuki sadly responded. "She certainly not part of our world nor immortal."

"Quickly Yuki, _second son_ to the god of sea and storm, will you grant her the kiss of life before it's too late?" Shigure dramatically questioned his student.

Yuki felt is face go completely red as he blushed. Afterwards, he started to tremble under pressure. "YOU PERVERT! I AM SOO DONE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Shigure shrunk a bit under his scowl and loud voice. "Fine, let the girl die! I was only suggesting that you give her mouth to mouth to save her life."

Hearing those words caused Yuki to exhale deeply and feel nothing but regrets for speaking out of tone to his mentor. "I'll do it... I'll bring her back to life using some of my powers."

Yuki hovered over the brunette's unconscious body again and lifted his fingers to part her lips before he pressed his mouth to her. A sparkly blue light transferred from his lungs as he blew a magical force of air down her throat. Her chest heaved with every lung full of Yuki's incredible power as she started to gain conscious again.

Suddenly, her big brown eyes fluttered open and Yuki immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Hello," He greeted with a small smile. "You're awake."

She stared into Yuki's dark grey eyes for a second before completely coming back to her senses and realizing that something was off.

"Hello… Where am I?" She asked when attempting to sit up on her own.

"You're at my temple, of course." Shigure responded.

The brunette blankly glanced at both men inside the room and placed both her hands on her each side of her head. "I don't understand… I swore I was a goner after falling off that bridge… but then my bracelet started to glow, and I ended up here…" She paused to gaze at Yuki. "What happened to me? How did I get here?"

"We don't know… you sort of fell here." He answered her.

"My name is Yuki, by the way. What is your name?"

"My name is Tohru… Tohru Honda," she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you, Honda-san… That thing over there is my mentor, Shigure… and this is his temple if you haven't heard that already," Yuki mentioned.

Tohru nervously bowed her head down in Shigure's direction. "OH-AHH… it's nice to meet you, Shigure! You have a very lovely home."

Shigure chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "It's nothing, really… I try."

Out of nowhere, the earth god kneeled in front of her on the floor and grabbed both of her small hands in his large ones. "Would you like a grand tour around the temple, Tohru." He invited with a huge grin curving his lips.

"_Oh, how handsome."_ Tohru thought to herself.

Yuki got irritated and hit his mentor on the top of the head with a book. "You look more perverted like this… shame on you for moving closer and closer." He complained.

Tohru jerked in shock as her face flushed from misunderstanding. "Oh no! please don't hit him. I didn't take it as if he was being perverted or anything like that."

Shigure sighed to himself. "Thank you, Tohru… and I'm not a pervert, Yuki!"

Tohru looked at her watch. "AH, I'm late for work!" She panicked while searching around for her traveling bag. "Oh no, where's my bag?!"

"Mmm, it may still be in the river… I will go look." Yuki said.

He disappeared into thin air before Tohru could get the chance to see him.

While blinking rapidly, she questionably looked around the room for her new friend that disappeared out of nowhere. "Um… where did Yuki go?!"

"Poor thing… You have no clue what's going on, do you?" Shigure asked as he caressed his chin with index finger and thumb.

She vividly continued to search the room and ignored him. "HE WAS JUST HERE A SECOND AGO!"

Bead of sweat appeared on Shigure's forehead. "Why do I even bother." He sighed, nervously.

A couple of minutes later, Yuki walked right through the doorway with Tohru's traveling back on his shoulder.

"MY BAG!" She exclaimed in relief before taking it back. "Thank you so much, Yuki."

He smiled at her with his warmest expression. "You're welcome, Honda-san."

"Everything is in here, including the small picture of my mom and me in my wallet." Tohru said as she dug around her bag some more. "Oh god! I should really get going now… thank you for helping me, Yuki!"

He smiled some more and tilted his head to the side. "It was nothing, really."

Before the brunette could get pass the doorframe, she passed out of nowhere. Yuki looked down at Tohru in shock before fixing a glare at his mentor on the other side of the room.

"Shigure, what did you do?!"

"I did what I had to do," Shigure stared to say, as he stood up and fanned himself. "Tohru is utterly oblivious to the truth. She has no concern about us being gods, despite everything that has happened."

"Why is that important?!" Yuki retorted. "So, what if she doesn't know who we are... For once, I like that someone is treating me normal… and not like some prince."

"Tohru and you are different." Shigure reminded as he tapped the fan on top of Yuki's head. "You are still the young master, whether you like it or not."

"Screw it all." Yuki said under his breath with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the floor.

"The sleeping spell will wear off soon, then we can tell Tohru about where she is and who we are. For now, I will have some of my housemaids take her to one of the guest bedrooms," Shigure explained to his student. "She could use some rest."

"No need… I will take her myself."

Yuki picked up Tohru in his arms and teleport out of sight with nothing left to say.

"He will thank me later." The earth god pronounced, while fanning himself. "Suddenly I don't want to go to the heavenly realm no more… How troublesome."

**The Bird Realm**

"Lord Kazuma, you're back." One of the priests announced before bowing his head down at his feet.

"Where is he," Kuzuma mannerly questioned the priests.

"He still in his room, my lord" The priests answered with his head still down.

"Thank you," Kuzuma continued to walk forward until he arrived at a red gigantic door and knocked on it.

"My king, it's me, Kuzuma… Open the door."

"Tch… not now, Kuzuma… I'm not in the mood today," the king grumbled in reply.

Kuzuma shook his head and sighed. "It's about those dreams you've been having about that girl… I think we found her located in the earth realm."

The king's eyes widen from behind the door from the shocking news. "Kuzuma… Cancel this arrangement I have to meet with my cousin the moon god today… I'm going to the earth realm."

Kuzuma nodded and bowed his head down. "Yes, my king."

_**To be continued**_

**Tohru Honda – Age 21, Human? Wears a bracelet to shield her real identity.**

**Yuki – Age 1000+(Appearance early 20s), God. He is the second son of the sea and storm god. **

**Shigure – Age 1000+(Appearance early 30s), God. He is the son of the earth god and goddess of dance. **

**? – Age 1000+(Appearance early 20s), God. He is the only son of to the sun goddess and pervious phoenix king. **

**Kuzuma – Age 1000+(Appearance mid 30s), God. He is the son of the god of war. Protects the phoenix king**

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I got my inspiration from two of my favorite Asian dramas. Ashes of Love (Chinese drama) and Scarlet Heart: Ryeo (K-Drama). If you haven't watched them already then you should. I also thought that Fruits Basket's characters would fit the best with my storyline. But first, I did a bit of research on Japanese culture because the storyline won't be the easiest to write. So, bear with me! Let me know you're input on the chapter and I will be back soon with chapter 2. Later!**


	2. Character's Description

**Unparalleled In Your World**

**Characters**

Tohru – Demigod, 21 years old, Red thread of fate keeps her safe from harm. Her grandfather is the god of love and marriage.

Kyo - DemiGod, physically 21 years old, Son to the Sun Goddess and Phoenix king. Although, he never met his father. He also met Tohru in a middle of a fight with Yuki. Some of the gods fear that he doesn't know how to control the phoenix in him and think he will turn out to be like his father.

Yuki - God, physically 21 years old, Second son of the Sea and Storm god. He saved Tohru from the ocean. He isn't very close with a lot of the gods due to his past when he was a child. He watched a god fall to her death and blames himself.

Shigure - God, physically 31 years old, son of the god of earth and goddess of dance and art. He was the first god to meet Yuki as she plunged into the ocean of his earth realm.

Saki- A Shinto priest with spiritual powers, Age 21. She becomes friends with Tohru and keeps away all the evil spirits.

Arisa - Female Warrior and one of the protectors of the earth realm. She befriends Tohru after being assigned to her bodyguard.

Kagura – God, 22 years old. Daughter of lightning, thunder and storm god. She is in love with Kyo and will do anything in her power to marry him. But there's only one problem, Kyo can't stand her. She is also Tohru's love rival.

Momiji – God, 20 years old. He is the god of wisdom's son and has the physical appearance of a child. He befriends Tohru after first meeting her. She sometimes forgets that he isn't much younger than her.

Hatsuharu a.k.a Haru – God, 20 years old. He is the moon god's son. Likes to pick fights with his with his favorite cousin Kyo for fun, but has a soft spot for Yuki. Furthermore, all three of their parents are sibling rivalries. Haru is a light and dark side like his father.

Ayame – God, 31 years old. First son of the sea and storm god. Also, Yuki's older brother whom doesn't have a close relationship with him. He's very close with Shigure and Hatori.

Hatori – God, 31 years old. He is the son to the dragon god of sea and storm. Hatori's father was once a dragon who turned himself into a human. However, Hatori can turn himself into a dragon only when his body hits the water. He is a healer and has the power to erase people's memories. He is close with Shigura and Ayame.

Akito – God, 26 years old. The daughter of the primary god trinity. She is a frail woman who was born to one of the first gods. Most of the demigods fear her, all expect Shigura who shares a special relationship with her. She wants to get rid of Tohru.

Kazuma- God, son of the God of war. He plays a role as Kyo's right hand man and he practically raised him.

Kureno – God, 29 years old. He is the son to one of the seven gods of fortune. Unlike his father, Kureno didn't have to overcome hardship. He is very fortune man and makes an incredible warrior. He also has eyes for Arisa.

Isuza a.k.a Rin – God, 22 years old. Daughter of god of wind. Rin and Haru have and on and off relationship. She also has a distant relationship with Kagura who thinks of her like a sister. However, Rin was unable to form a meaningful bound with her even if they were raised together. She ends up joining sides with Tohru.

Ritsu – God, 25 years old. Son of the poetry god. Is a Daimyo.

Hiro – God, Son of the god of rice and agriculture.

Kisa – Kitsune, she's a Fox spirit with a bad reputation and is generally kind at heart. Hiro has been in love with her for centuries.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I'm late with this story. Chapter 2 is almost done, but I wanted to post the characters and the description first, so you readers will have a better idea on what will happen in the story. Anyways see you guys soon with chapter 2. Bye!**


	3. Who Are You?

**Chapter 2 – Who Are You?**

_"Tohru... Get up," the woman spoke with a frown on her faded lips._

"MAMA... is that you?" asked Tohru, who restlessly twitched and turned in her sleep, while furrowing her eyebrows. It was all a blur... The woman calling her name most certainly sounded like her mother did. Unfortunately, Tohru couldn't make out the shadowlike figure that stood before her.

Was this a dream?

_"You have to leave now... You can't stay there..."_

"Stay where?" The brunette questioned in her sleep, as she confusedly swayed her head left to right.

Beads of sweat started coating her forehead. Furthermore, it was becoming harder to breathe with every breath she took.

_The closer she ran, the woman only seemed to motion further and further way from her. She stumbled over a peddle on the ground and collapsed onto knees, then scraping them in the process. Feeling disappointed with herself, she gripped the soil with her fingertips as she supported herself up and cried out of frustration._

_"MAMA, if you're there... **Answer me**!"_

_Tears also flowed down the women's cheeks. Due to the shadow covering more than 60% of her face. Tohru couldn't identify the women's eyes, nose, or the color of her hair. Unexpectedly, she warmly smiled in Tohru direction as teardrops fell from her jawline._

_"I understand now... I can't protect you anymore," she whispered. "This is your **destiny**..."_

_Tohru rapidly blinked with a puzzled expression. "My destiny...?"_

_The women echoed the same phase through the thick atmosphere of the night, until finally, her shadowlike figure completely vanished in front of the Tohru's eyes._

_"Wait! Don't go," She begged with her hand extended out to her._

"Don't leave me, again." Tohru cried out.

Yuki lingered over Tohru's sleeping figure with his arms crossed over his chest as he cautiously observed her every movement.

"Saki... How long has she been thrashing around like this?" Asked Yuki.

"Periodically, master... since you brought her to rest, earlier." She informed him.

The sea and storm god glanced at court lady out the corner of his dark grey eyes "And she hasn't woken up since then?"

Saki firmly shook her head and sighed. "I'm afraid not, master."

"Impossible, you're a shaman... You must know something... Anything. That was the reason why I summon you here from the start," he urgently reminded.

The raven-haired beauty looked at him with a deadpan expression on her face as she remorsefully bowed her head down in front of him. "I wish I could be better of assistance to you, master. Regretfully, I'm ashamed to inform you that I'm completely powerless against her... There's something protecting her... and it's blocking me out from infiltrating her mind."

Yuki rubbed the nape of his neck as he blushed, slightly. "It's quite alright, Saki. You're still the best court lady and shaman I know," he complimented with a genuine smile.

"Your generous words are always so flattering, master." She stated with her head still lowered to him out of respect.

"Uh... you can stop bowing now," He spoke awkwardly.

"Ah, yes. As you wish, master." She announced, before lifting her head up again.

Panting with fear, Tohru eye's shot open as her body tensed and her muscles were straining with unleased energy that had no idea where it was going.

Yuki plopped down on the edge of the futon with a worried look on his handsome face. "Honda-san, are you alright?"

Skittish eyes danced around the room as Tohru continued to breathe rapidly, while her heart was thumping tremendously fast in her chest.

"She seems to be experiencing some kind of panic attack," Saki mentioned. "I knew something like this would take affect once the young mistress awakens."

Saki proceed over to the mini table near the doorframe and began to pour a cup of tea. "That is why I prepared the young mistress some lemon balm tea in advance."

"Haven't you prepared this tea for me many nights before," Yuki curiously asked her.

"No, that would be the chamomile tea to help you with sleep at night," she informed him. "This tea will decrease anxiety for the young mistress. Now help me sit her up."

Yuki carefully lifted Tohru on the futon and held her up with the support of his hand cradling her back.

"You need to drink this, young mistress. It will help your body to relax," Saki urged as she placed the teacup against her lips.

Once Tohru had finished drinking every drop of the lemon balm tea that Saki made for her, she started to gain control of her limps again and her body stopped trembling under pressure. Then, she shakily lifted her fingertips and brushed it against her face.

"This is not a dream," she mumbled to herself.

"Of course it's not a dream Honda-san. What you had experienced was a nightmare," he explained to her.

Tohru frowned after hearing him explain this to her. "I'm so sorry for causing so much trouble, Yuki."

"It was no trouble at all, Honda-san," he assured her with an innocent smile on his face. "I actually wouldn't mind being troubled by you from time to time."

Saki stop in her track as she was picking up the tea tray off the table. "That's my cue. I'll be leaving first, master." She bolted out of the room like a bath out of hell.

Tohru's eyes pops out of the socket. "Woah... She runs fast. I wish I could run like that, then I can be to work on time." She said with nervous laughs.

"Honda-san," Yui called softy after sitting down on the bed with her. "If you are well enough, can you tell me about the nightmare you were having about your mother?" He questioned with tentative eyes.

She soulfully lowered her gaze to her lap and looked at her shaky hands. "Ooh... You heard me talking in my sleep, huh?"

Yuki nodded slowly. "Just a bit... Yes."

The brunette sighed deeply. "I guess there is no point in me hiding it... Where do I start?" she talked to herself with her index finger tapping on her chin. "You see... I have these nightmares about my mother after visiting her grave every month. This time the nightmare seemed more realistic than ever. I couldn't reach her no matter how hard I tried; she would only move further away from me into darkness... I can still remember her murmur the words _'This is your destiny.'_ As she drifted away from me again..."

Yuki caressed his chin in thought. "Interesting... it seems more like a message than a nightmare... That's probably why you fell here from the sky. Your destiny may be here in the celestial world. Even so, what purpose do you have here? That's what I'm wondering."

Tohru ears twitched while listening. "Did you say the celestial world? Like gods, spiritual creatures and stuff?"

He smiled with amusement and nodded casually. "Yes... and you are inside the earth realm that is a part of the celestial world... There are many Parallel worlds and somehow you managed to end up in the celestial parallel world."

"I don't know how I got here... this is all strange to me." Tohru spoke, while playing with the bracelet on her wrist. "Oh no! My boss is going to scold me for not showing up to my shift." She panicked while trying to stand up on her own two feet. "MAMA, why is this happening to me?!"

Yuki placed his hand on her shoulder prior to standing up again, then glanced down at the bracelet on her wrist. "I don't mean to pry any further, Honda-san... You have to tell me how you got that exquisite bracelet on your wrist?"

Tohru sadly smiled down at the reddish jade bracelet that her mother gave her. "This bracelet was a gift from my mother when I was 14 years old. I haven't taking it off since she put it on me," she explained sorrowfully.

Yuki arched his eyebrow once he came to realize what was oh-so unique about this particular bracelet. He knew that only one supreme being could create a rare jadestone like the one Tohru is wearing, and that supreme being was no other than the God of love and marriage, himself. How it ended up in the human world, and in Tohru's possession was a mystery. The god of sea and storm made a note to investigate more information about the bracelet for another day.

"Umm, are you okay?" The brunette asked him with concern. "Maybe you should drink some of tea your court lady made for me. I don't know the name of tea, but I suddenly feel a lot better."

Yui tilted his head to the side with a gentle smile illuminating his features. "I am fine, thank you for your concern."

The girl looked down shamefully as a blush rise into exists on her face. "Oh – Eh... okay..."

_Oh my, do all gods look this radiant and handsome out here? _

She thought he literally looks like those princes in the fairytale she used to watch when she was a young girls. However, his personality didn't seem princely at all. He gave off this vibe that he was a bit broken inside.

Yuki gently rubbed the nape of his neck and glanced out the window once a idea came to his mind.

"Pardon me, Honda-san." He excused himself in a soft tone.

The frighten brunette gasped in surprised, "AH! Yes?"

At Tohru startled expression, Yuki laughed uncontrollably. "I didn't mean to frighten you... I was only wondering if you would be delighted to take a stroll with me around the earth realm beautiful landscape?"

"I would love to," she exclaimed. "Might as well since I won't have a job when I get back to my own world."

Yuki laughed in awkward manner. "When you say it like that, Honda-san, makes the situation you are in sound more terrible." He expressed as they made their way out the bedroom.

**Earth Realm's Grand Garden**

The moment Yuki and Tohru stepped outdoors, the sound of thunder boomed perilously close, causing Tohru to jump nearly a foot apart as she walked through an extraordinarily beautiful garden inside the temple's estate.

She nervously clutched onto Yuki's arm for dear life and clenches her eyes shut until the thunder stopped.

Not long after that, she started to come back to her senses and lets go of Yuki's arm after realizing that she was clinging onto him really close.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki!" Tohru apologized, then bowed her head down in front of him. "It won't happen again! I swear on it!"

The storm and sea god laughed awkwardly, while rubbing the nape of his neck. "It's quite alright, Honda-san. That thundering noise shocked me a bit too. I wonder what's going on..."

Tohru lifted her head and glanced away wearing a flush expression all over her face. "I not a fan of thunder. It brings back bad memories when I was a little girl."

Hearing her say these words, Yuki took a step towards her and lifted her chin between his thumb and forefinger. In the midst of things, her pretty brown eyes met his light grey ones.

"I assure you, Honda-san... that you are safe here. It doesn't normally thunder like this inside the earth realm, unless there is trouble taking place outside the barrier, which I'm sure Shigure is taking care of it right now, as we speak." He explained.

"Oh no, that is terrible." Tohru exclaimed as her eyes lower with an unease expression. "I hope nobody got hurt or fell from the sky like I did."

"If someone fell from the sky like you did, I would be able to sense their presence and save them, like how I saved your life." Yuki refreshed her memory.

While another frightening sound boomed in the sky, Yuki hastily looks up at the vanishing dark clouds, unforeseeably spotting a large flaming meteorite sphere coming in their direction. He had no idea how it broke through the magical barrier that was created by Shigure, himself and some of the other godly subjects, but it was moving towards them rather fast. The whole purpose of the barrier being placed outside the earth realm was to protect the land and it's people from danger.

Yuki quickly grabs Tohru into his embrace, moving swiftly and gracefully away from the meteorite sphere, before they crushed and burned to death. Overall, he was more concerned about Tohru more than himself, because she was only a human girl.

The meteorite sphere lands nearby them, causing a huge explosion inside the earth's crust. The flames from the meteorite sphere leapt into the air, burning the bright green and colorful landscape of the earth realm's grand garden.

"Are you alright?" Yuki groaned with Tohru's small figure cradling between his protective arms on the grass.

"Um... I'm fine... really." Tohru response to him, calmly. "Thank you for saving me." She mentions after he heaved them both off the ground.

"I assure you, for as long as you stay with me... no harm will come to you during your stay here."He pledged with his head bowing down.

Before Tohru could reply to Yuki's statement, he began to preform a rainmaking ritual using some sort of hand signals.

Her eyes widen and lips parted in disbelief as the first hint of pale, blue light appeared from his fingertips and released into the atmosphere.

Suddenly, the flames sizzle as the rain began to sprinkle down from the sky, slowly extinguishing the blazing fire that was caused by the explosion.

Meanwhile, Tohru turned her attention back to the person that had summoned the rain to come down on the land in the first place. She couldn't believe her eyes, when she saw what Yuki could do. He wasn't just an ordinary young man living inside the earth realm as the young master of the of this temple. Yuki was one of the most talked about god in Japan. Also known at the sea and storm god's second son. Now that the truth was finally out, Tohru felt silly for not foreseeing this soon. In spite of all that, she should've known from all the clues after he saved her life.

Her father used to tell her stories about the gods back when he was alive and she was a little girl at the tender age of 7. One of the stories Tohru vividly remember was the story about the second son to the sea and storm god. Every time her father told her the story about the second son brought tears to her eyes because he was just a little boy when it happened. The tragedy took place in the outskirts located near the heavenly realm. A young god that was only a child at the time watched as the goddess of sun descended off the cliff to her death that morning. Some say it was accidental, while others say that he purposely pushed the sun goddess off the cliff to get revenge for his father the sea and storm god (also know as the sun goddess younger brother).

Tohru believed that both of these rumors were false. The sun goddess didn't accidentally fall off the cliff because she wanted to, nor did he push her because of revenge. She believed that young god was trying to save the goddess of sun life and failed by doing so. That is the true reason why he hid himself from the world for hundred of years. Somehow, she knew that the boy felt it was his fault that she died. Therefore, he remained hidden away in an unknown temple.

Yuki's true identity made a lot of sense now. He hid his pain from her and everyone he knew very well. Furthermore, if anyone else could make it rain, or save Tohru from drowning underwater would be one of the sea and storm gods.

"Honda-san, I think you need to lay down?" Yuki spoke after putting his hand on her forehead. "You look a little blue in the face."

Suddenly, the rain slowly stopped pouring down on them, after the fire was officially put out and the land was preserved back to it's normal habitat.

Tohru looked up at the sky, and watched the spectacle as the dark rainy clouds separated and the bright light began to shine down on them again.

She glanced back at Yuki and shook her head. "I'm okay... something dawned on me just now. That's all."

Yuki raised his eyebrow, curiously. "Would you mind sharing with me, what that is?"

She nodded in reply. "Okay... I think I figured out your true identity now... You are the second son to the sea and storm god... Aren't you?"

She didn't wait for him to comment back, therefore she continued. "Instead of living in the heavenly realm with the rest of the gods, you hid inside a temple for hundreds of years, but not many know which temple it is. The earth realm temple is where you hid away all these years."

"That is a interesting observation that you discovered on your own." Yuki said, with a serene expression overshadowing his true feelings, in spite of being slightly shocked.

"Enlighten me, how did you know all that about me?"

"My father used to tell me stories about the celestial world when I was a little girl. You're story was one of those stories that stayed with me the most over the years. I can only image the pain you felt after witnessing the goddess of sun fall to her death before your eyes."

The sea and storm god was smiling at the brunette, but the smile didn't reach his eyes at all. They were dull and lifeless, but he didn't want Tohru to worry about him. "They say I pushed her off the cliff in the moral world... I must be a terrifying in their eyes."

The brunette forcefully shook her head again with her eyes tightly shut. "How can you say that?! I don't believe you pushed her off that cliff at all! I believe you try to save her life, but the weight was too much to bear because you were only a child at the time. There's why she forced you to let go of her hand. You could never hurt a single soul, Yuki... So don't feed into others lies anymore!"

Yuki breath caught somewhere in his chest as he swallowed, thickly and stared at the woman in front of him.

_How does she know all of this about me? _He pondered and wondered to himself.

Yuki never told anyone the truth behind what happened on the cliff that day. The sun goddess death was one of Yuki's most painful memories he lived with for hundreds of years. There were other painful memories as well, but seeing his paternal aunt slip between his fingers, stuck with him forever. Because of him, another member of the family lost another parent and that family member grew up to be brutal and revengeful towards him.

"My goodness!" Tohru shouts, out of nowhere.

She proceed to rapidly turns around and look at her surroundings. "We forgot to check and see if anyone got hurt during that explosion." She urgently reminded before running off into danger.

"Eh... Honda-san, wait!" Yuki calls with his hand extended out to her.

The moment she reached a giant hole in the middle of the ground where the explosion happened, she notices a lifeless bird covered in dirt and ashes, then started to panic. "Oh no! There's a bird down there... I'm coming to save you, little birdie!"

A wave of unspeakable emotions hit Yuki like a tone of brick once he perceive who Tohru was talking about. He quickly caught up with Tohru and grabs her by the wrist before she could climb down there and retrieve the bird.

"Don't go down there... it's not safe," he warned.

"But- but... There is some kind of bird down there and it's badly hurt," she retorts with a sad expression. "I don't know whether it's a peacock or crow... All I know is, it needs my help."

The sea and storm god continued to hold her wrist in a firmly grip, refusing to let go. "It is a Phoenix, and trust me, you don't want to touch it... He's dirty." Yuki expressed.

He quickly took a peek out the corner of his eye at the bird inside the hole with disappear.

_'Why did he come here?' _He questioned inside his head.

Tohru blinks at Yuki in awe for a minute. "...Ehhhh? How do you know that it's a Phoenix?"

"Let's just say... that crow and I don't exactly see eye to eye," He hinted after gazing at the brunette with a sorrowful look. "Going down there, will only put you in harms way and I won't allow it."

"Crow? I thought you said it was a Phoenix," Tohru responds with wide eyes.

Yuki shrugs his shoulders, "Phoenix, scarecrow, peacock or cat maybe... Does it really matter? I think I prefer it better when you thought he was a crow. It does fit him better than a Phoenix."

"Yuki, it's still a breathing, living creature... I thought you would understand more than anyone that no life is insignificant. All lives are important... and I'm sorry that you don't like Phoenixes."

_She still doesn't get it... does she?_

The sea and storm god pursed his lips, before glancing inside the hole again in utter shock. Only, this time, the phoenix wasn't in animal form anymore, he unexpectedly transformed itself into a half naked man with bright orange hair. Yuki eyes nearly bulged out of his head once he saw how quickly the unexpected visitor's body managed to heal and transform back to his true form, despite being unconscious still.

"Honda-san... whatever you do, please don't look this way," Yuki pleaded, carefully.

"Why? What's wrong?" She exclaimed, after turning her head in the same direction he told her not to look in. "Eeeep! What happened to the Phoenix? Why is there a half naked man asleep down there?"

"As I was trying to explain to you before, Honda-San." Yuki breathes out, while pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "He is no ordinary bird... He is known in the celestial world as the infamous Phoenix king of the Bird realm. He is also the late sun goddess's only son and my paternal cousin who is also my enemy."

"What!" She shouted in shock.

Yuki thew his head back and took a deep breath, then looked back at Tohru. "You're father never told you stories about the Phoenix king and the Sun goddess?"

"Of course, he did," Tohru replied and continued to stare down at the half naked god laying unconscious inside the ditch.

"The Phoenix king was a powerful and fearsome mortal, who was born with the powers of the sacred bird, also know as Fenghaung from Chinese mythology...

He reigned over all the other birds and people of his country ever since he was a child... Over the years, the power and control he had over the people of China wasn't enough to keep him happy. He wanted more out of life, so he took a long trip outside the temple; he also liked to call it his cage.

On his journeys, he met a beautiful woman also known as the goddess of sun. They fell in love with each other at first sight and got married in the mortal world.

Months later, they decided to leave the mortal world and created a life together in the celestial world. Not long after the Bird realm came into existence, the goddess of sun gave birth to a healthy baby boy that will grow up to be God of the Sun and the next Phoenix king of the bird realm.

He was also a Demigod, so not many of gods approved his kind in the celestial world. The Phoenix king hated that his wife and small child was looked down upon because of himself.

Eventually, he went on a rampage and caused a huge ruckus inside the heavenly realm because he was very angry and hurt. Instead of banishing back to the mortal world the king for what he done, he suffered a greater punishment. That punishment was death...

They shot the king in his bird form with a bow and arrow, straight through the heart, forcing him to turn back into his human body, as he drop to the ground and drifted away into ashes. The Phoenix king left behind a wife and small child, because of he was angry that the gods wouldn't accept them. Overtime, the goddess of sun wasn't able to live with herself for any longer. She had let the gods kill her husband and because of her, their son was left without a father."

"You remember all that from when you was a child?" Yuki questioned her with his arms crossed in amazement.

Tohru blushes with her head lowering down. "Um, kinda... yes! I used to love hearing my father's stories about the celestial world. He also wrote a book for me the gods, that way I can read it on my own when he's at work ."

Yuki caresses his chin and walked slightly pass her, thinking to himself . "It's fascinating how he knows a lot of history about the celestial world... His knowledge of my world makes me think that he has been here before."

Tohru giggles under her breath. "That's impossible, especially since my father is a human from the mortal world... and don't forget what you said earlier about us living in parallel worlds. He probably did some research about you guys."

"That is true." He said, caressing his chin still. "However, that still doesn't explain to me why you ended up in celestial world of all places... Not to mention, how you know more about me and that stupid bird laying unconscious in a dirty ditch over there."

"I remember you both the most because of the painful experiences you both went through over the years," she admitted with a sad look. "My father never told me that the Phoenix king was your enemy though."

"Don't get any wrong ideas, Honda-san. Just because he is my enemy doesn't mean I dislike the stupid bird, it's the other way around... He disliked me from the moment we met back when we were kids, and this was before his mother died," Yuki clarified with a hint of sadness in his tone..

The brunette gasped slightly and placed her hands over her mouth. "That's terrible... no one should ever make you l feel like you have to dislike them back, because they already feel hatred towards you for some unknown reason."

"I got over it, Honda-san," he began to explain to her. "Yes it was hurtful that he hated me, even after I tried to befriend him, but I got over it."

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this. Family should never hate each other no matter what the situation is." Tohru indicated in a stern tone.

Yuki smiles happily and made a mental note to take Tohru out on a picnic the next time they go for a walk in the garden. For now, he decided to help his badly wounded, unconscious cousin out of the ditch and get him some proper care from a medical physician.

"After we take him to see a physician, would you like to have a meal together?"

"Sure, I would love to," she exclaimed with a carefree smile.

**Author's note: Please, don't kill me! I promise to do better with updating sooner, I swear. Half of this chapter was completed a year ago, but I had a hard time coming up with the second half for a long time. You can rush profession, I was always told. Just wanted to give ya a great story to remember. Other than that, thank you so much for the reviews and support. If anybody has any question or suggestions, I am frequent with replying back quickly. So please, hit me up at anytime. See you guys soon with chapter 3. Hit me up with some feedback if possible.**


End file.
